fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn
Finn the Human is a 14-year old boy who fights evil and travels the Land of Ooo with his best friend, Jake. Finn used to have a crush on Princess Bubblegum, one of the many princesses within the land. However, Finn recently took a liking to Flame Princess, despite their rocky start. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Finn was not seen in The Future. This may be of two reasons, He was dead or was not put in the game when he was released. The Past Finn is in Orchid Bay in front of the flower pad to the Ice King's Fortress next to Johnny Bravo. He is here to get heroes started on several quest arcs, beginning with the Magical Toadstool in Peach Creek. Adventurous Arrival Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum have left Ooo with to track down and stop the Ice King, who has managed to flee Ooo and enter the FusionFall world to kidnap princesses. After finishing the Academy, Finn requests to see the hero in Orchid Bay to help him, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum save princesses who have been abducted by the Ice King. Once the hero arrives he/she tricks Ice King into believing that the player is the television repair man. Ice King lets him/her into his palace and the hero finds the gang in his Basement. There the player is told of the gangs plan to rescue the kidnapped princesses. Once the hero is filled in about the plan, Bubblegum sends player to save the first princess: Candy Wife. Ice King Managed to capture both Candy Wife and Princess shortly after his arrival.http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php Rescuing Morbucks After the hero completes the task for Princess Bubblegum, Finn request his/her's assists for the next part of their plan. He seems to have over heard The Ice King called her Princess Princess, so he guesses that means she's even more of a princess than Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum seems to be a bit jealous for some reason, thus meaning that he can't rescue Princess. The hero then sets out to rescue her from a prison inside a giant ice cavern through a dungeon door. Inside, Finn tells the hero to hop down off the platform he/she is standing on (via NanoCom) and take out some of the Glacial Golems below, and make his/her's way to Jake, who has said that he'll meet the hero on the other side of the cavern to help him/her out. After the hero talk to Jake, he waits the hero to hop on his back so he/she can jump onto the fastly-moving floating ice platforms. When the hero reaches the prison platform, he/she must defeat a giant Ice Titan to clear the way. After defeating the Ice Titan, the hero rescues Princess. Once freed, Princess shows ungratefulness towards the heroes actions. She ask him/her, what took them so long, and that she is freezing and is not getting any younger. After saving Morbuck, she states that she does not need his/her's help getting out of the ice dungeon and to tell whoever (She does not know who sent the hero) sent him/her to next time send someone with brains. The hero then leaves Princess, and heads back to Finn for a reward. Unlike Morbuck, Finn is grateful for the hero's help and states that, he doesn't know why Bubblegum is jealous of her and she's like an ogre in princess's clothing. http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Princess_PRINCESS! Search for Stanley Appearently, Stanley seems to have stumbled into a forbidden dungeon hole. Once again Finn needs the hero's help, the hero enters the magical portal in the Eternal Vistas. Once inside, Finn is waiting for the hero in the dungeon. If the hero can survive the deadly traps, evil creatures and hidden chambers of the Mystery Dungeon, Stanley might just offer him/her some totally mathematical new items! Snail Quest Magical snails from the Land of Ooo have inched their way into FusionFall. Legend has it that each snail will transport a person to a magical glade and bestow upon you a truly algebraic prize: exclusive Adventure Time gear! It would seem they hitched a ride with Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum when they set out for the FusionFall world. Nano Development Finn seems to have given DexLabs a sample of one of his personal items for N ano creation. His Nano is the first that can be received for new players, being the basic "tutorial" nano mission for most players. Additionally, a code can be used to redeem a Finn Nano Capsule, which is used primarily for players that survived the Future. Cadet Training After, Dexter first discovered Fuse's invasion during a time travel experiment that sent heroes to the Future. They returned to the Past to warn of the coming invasion. As a result, the heroes of earth banded together to form the Academy and train recruits in the skills and tech required to defeat Fuse. Thanks to their efforts, that apocalyptic Future no longer exists. DexLabs, the Plumbers, and Providence have create the new traning system training, many heroes have signed up to help out. As one Finn has chosen to help. In the Providence "Petting Zoo", Lance, Rex, Finn, and Computress have taken the task to oversee the work of the new cadets in this area. During the training, Rex sends the recruit to defeat 1 Jumbo Fusion Spawn, after doing that the recruit must talk to Finn, by using a jump pad to get to him. The recruit then must defeat 5 Cyber Stingers. Once they are defeated the recruit returns to Finn for his/hers' reward. In another training mission, Finn sends the recruit to talk to Lance in the armory. Lance orders the recruit to defeat 7 Cyber Stinger. After again completing his/hers' mission, the recruit must return to Lance for further training. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=508 http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=506 Cadet Graduation After the training courses, the recruit finally completes his/hers' training and thus earning the title "Hero". On Mt. Neverest, many heroes come to congratulate the recruit. Finn is present at the event. As he praises the hero and states that it was fun working with him/her. After the hero completes the 4 missions computress gives him/her, the hero must leave Mt. Neverest on Lady Rainicorn to journey to Sector V, for the start of their quest.http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-game-guide-details.php?id=505 Treasure Chest Tales of magical treasure chests being discovered and offering up fantastic gear have come from all across the land. Normally the heroes would say that's just some crazy legend, but the rumors have been confirmed by none other than Finn the Human and his pal Jake. They believe that the chests appear in random places and only stay for a short time before disappearing again. Where they go and what they may contain seems to be a mystery. Mystery Finn Sometime later during the war, Jake came to suspect Finn was up to something. He claims that he saw him sneaking off the a few nights ago and looked mysterious. Soon the Enchiridion went missing! He also states the Finn was also glowing green. Jake request that hero assists in sloving the mystery. The hero talks to Finn, but Finn seems completely lost and confused on what the hero is talking about. He suggest he/she go talk to Princess Bubblegum about this, and see if she saw anything. The Princess, confesses that see saw Finn down by a mysterious passage a few nights ago. Jake contacts the hero (via NanoCom) to find the passage. Once the hero finds it Jake request that he/she go in an investigate. The hero climbs the ice carvens until he/she reaches the ledge. The hero then defeats defeats 5 Glaciar Golems. Jake soon finds out the the Ice Titan have the Enchiridion, and lets the hero defeat them for it. It is soon discovered that Fusion Finn stole the Enchiridion. The hero defeats the Fusion, and restores the trust between the friends. Ackownledgement He has own statue in the Hero Square monument in Sector V (Future and Past). His statue shares the monument with exquisite statues of Rex, Ben, Finn, Chowder and Flapjack decorating the top area. Jake has jumped in to help heroes scale this great new monument in Sector V. Game Changes Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and The Ice King were added to the game on May 26, 2010. They arrived with three new missions, and two new dungeons, the inside of the ice kings palace and a bunch of great new Adventure Time items as well as new monsters to contend with. The Finn hat was bought back on the same day as the day these new NPCs were added. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=375 On August 16, 2011 Finn appeared in the Mystery Dungeon looking for Stanley. Stanley offered brand new Adventure Time shirts. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=428 He became a statue in Sector V (Past and Future) on June 23, 2010, along with Rex, Ben, Chowder and Flapjack decorating the top area. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=378 His Nanos was added to gamplay on February 16, 2011 as a part of the new beginning. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=507 FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, Finn is one of the 11 playable heroes available. Original Finn uses his sword to attack, and is a close-range attacker. His variants include: *Original Finn *Baseball Finn *Foster's Sword Finn *Swashbuckler Finn *Beserker Finn *Nanite Finn Trivia *His Nano code spells out "I'm in my element", a quote he says in during the episode "Dungeon". *Finn's Nano is the 1st Nano obtainable for new cadets in the Academy. *Finn is not the giver of his own nano. *His Nano is one of the seven obtainable from a Code. *Finn can be found in more than one area. *The Finn Nano replaced Buttercup in being the first nano obtainable, as well as the first Blastons obtainable. *Finn currently has no role in the war against Fuse besides his role in the academy, but may later have one in future updates. *He is one of the two new fusions fought twice. The other is Chowder. *The Finn nano, Rex nano, and Alien X were avaible on codes for players who were from the future. *Finn's in-game design was altered for FusionFall Heroes to better resemble his original concept art. References Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Nanos Category:Code Nanos Category:Humans Category:NPC